


Time Is On My Side

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Decisions, Captivity, Chance Meetings, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Paradox, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Abuse, Time Travel, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Biff had also changed the day Marty and Doc had met, while he was still trying to change his future? What if Biff created auuniverse where Marty and Doc never meet? Will they still find a way to get back to each other and change everything back to normal or will life continue as if the two never met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is On My Side

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place a little after Biff steals the DeLorean and changes the first timeline.

I remember the day we met. I can tell you the exact date, what clothes I was wearing, the time, the place, how we came to be. I remember all of those things. I could repeat your exact words to me, word for word. I could list each and every bizarre thing you said to me that night and count the numerous adventures we had since then. I could name the places we've been and can only imagine the places we would've gone.

No matter how many timelines we changed, you and I always found our way back to each other. We will always find our way back to each other. It doesn't matter how dire or serious the situation was. I was there when you least expected me to be and you were there when I needed you.

That's why I'm scared. I've never met you before but it feels like I've known you for forever. I can't coop with a world without you and I'm praying that somehow this dark cloud of uncertainty will wash off of us. I need you more than anything right now but I'm unsure how to ask you for something this big.

How do you ask someone who doesn't remember you name to help you?

  


~ • ~

  


The sound of a small beeping noise filled the air. It's noise echoed into the distance where the sounds of loud moaning and grunting could be heard. The cool room help little with the sounds emerging from the room across the hall. A frustrated groan sounded from underneath a pillow as the sounds got louder. The beeping didn't help much seeing as if continued to go off without shutting off automatically. The figure that laid it's head underneath the soft cushion was already awake, he had been for quite some time.

The escalated transfixed voices echoed in the distance as the humans behind the noises reached their climax. All that he could hear now was the huff of his breath as he uncovered his head from under the pillow. His body was face planted into the sheets of the bed as the noise died down.

Marty McFly sighed as his mother finished up having sex with his stepfather, Biff Tannen. He hated the man for everything he stood for and how he lived his life. Between the sex and drugs the man was no more than a abusive bastard that took up too much of Hill Valleys space. He didn't blame Hill Valley though, he blamed whatever twisted game he was playing that allowed someone like Biff Tannen to have power over people.

Marty sat up in his bed and looked around the room. It was everything a kid his age would want. Video games, large television, a huge closet, a large amp for him when he wanted to blast his guitar, a huge bed and a large view for him to stare out into the distance of the town. He would trade all of that to get his father back or to have his mother happy again and the only way for her to be happy was for George McFly to be alive again.

Years ago, his father was brutally murdered in front of him by Biff and then he forced himself upon his mother while she was grieving over her husband's death. The man forced his way into his life and wrapped a tight rope around his neck. One day he planned to used that rope to hang himself just to end the torture. That would mean leaving his mother alone with that monster and that was the last thing Marty wanted to do. Give his mother more pain in loosing her youngest son.

He promised himself that he'd use that method as a last resort. The boy sighed. Right now it was 4: 30 am. In a couple of hours he would get up for the last day of school and the beginning of summer. Tonight he would get ready for the prom even though he didn't have a date.

Today was the last day he could escape from Biff without having any consequences. Outside of school, Marty was never really allowed to go outside, unless Biff said he could. The man could go to hell for all he cared but if he told him that himself than he would react his revenge on his mother. That's how he got to them. If he couldn't get to Marty then he got to his mother and he he couldn't get to her well then he got to Marty. It was a lose lose situation.

Sometime Marty wishes he could turn back time, that he could stop Biff from killing his father and finally live a normal life. His siblings had long been removed from the picture. Lorraine tried to get her kids out of the house as fast as she could so they could get away from Biff. Marty was the last one but he refused to leave his mother alone with that creep.

Some times Marty feels as if his life wasn't supposed to be like this, like somehow, somewhere his future had changed drastically. Like it had been reduced into something more complex. He knew in his heart that this wasn't supposed to be his life but then he'd open his eyes and see the bruises on his mother's face, then the idea that his life was important didn't even matter to him anymore.

Marty laid back down in his bed and shook his head. 'I worry about all this later.' He thought tiredly. Once his head hit the pillow he began to feel a liquid slowly make it's way down his cheek. He realised that he was crying. 'Nows not the time to wallow in self pity, McFly. I'll be damned if Biff reduced me to this.' He thought in disgust. The boy swiped at his face as he tried to sleep for the rest of the few hours left.

  


~ • ~

  


Marty frowned as his mother tussled and fussed with his tie. She was in deep concentration as the small fabric kept coming loose. "Marty, stay still." She demanded. The boy couldn't, they had been standing there for more than fifteen minutes trying to straighten and fix the stupid thing. Marty had to move, he needed to move. He couldn't stand to stay in one spot without moving. It made him feel vulnerable and uneasy. Moving around meant that he wasn't stuck in one place and that he had easy access to leave. It meant that he wasn't as trapped as he felt right now, standing in front of his mother and the mirror.

Lorraine bent down to finish up straightening her son clothes before she finished up the final touches on his suit. With a small smile, she cupped Marty's face in her hand. "You look just like your father did when he asked me to dance. Nervous and excited all the same." She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke lovingly. "Try to have a good time Marty and don't worry about me. I'll be fine okay."

The youngest McFly nodded as she rubbed his cheek a little. "I will Mom." He was surprisingly silent. Maybe it was because he was nervous as hell. He was going to a dance he didn't have a date to. His friends barely saw him, unless it was during class. He didn't know anybody outside of school and even then Biff wouldn't let him go outside.

So to say that he was nervous was an understatement. Part of him just wanted to go to the stupid dance just to go, another part of him wanted to stay home and protect his mother from Biff. He knew that if he did anything stupid than his mother would pay for it. Marty wondered what it would've been like if his father was still alive. Maybe he would be as excited as normal teens his age where about this prom. Personally, he thought the thing was overrated.

"Alright Marty, you go out there and try to have fun. No tell what Biff would be up to once you come back." She said seriously. He didn't worry about Biff, the man was probably drunk passed out somewhere on the couch in the living room.

He was actually quite surprised that the man let him go out tonight, though it probably had something to do with his mother having sex with him. When she wanted something from Biff she usually had to give him some sort of pleasure to get it from him. Marty could only hate the man more for exploiting his mother like that. She didn't deserve this life, she deserved a happy life with her kids all around her enjoying life. She deserved to be happy with her one true love and that was his father, his real father, George McFly.

If he spoke a word of what he was thinking or if he said the man's name in Biff's presence than his mother would have to suffer a whole lot more than what she does. So he tries to do good in school and stay out of Biff's way. Be the perfect son that the man wanted him to be.

Lorraine smiled at him and ushered him out of his room and into the living room where, surprisingly enough, Biff was standing there. He was in his usual red robe and black pajama bottoms. His hair, what was left of it, was neatly combed back. Biff had no alcoholic beverage in his hand minus the cigar he place in his mouth. He smiled up devilishly up at Marty. His eyes raking over his mother's body possessively, as if he owned her, according to the town he did.

Biff could buy himself a whole bunch of hookers and prostitutes yet he wants his mother. The thought of the things the man did to his mother just made Marty sick. The filling of wanting to punch him returned and the boy could barley contain himself as he beckoned Lorraine over like a lost puppy.

Not wanting to upset the man she walked quickly and silently over to Biff's side. She eyed Marty with a look that told him to keep his composure. He did, regrettably for her.

"So Marty, big night isn't it." He gave the boy a snarky look as he ran a hand up and down his mother's side. She couldn't pull away or that would call off any deal she made with him last night. Marty couldn't intervene, either or he'll just hurt her more. "You know the rules when going outside right?" Marty nodded. "Recite them for me. What's rule number one?"

Like an animal waiting to be put down, the boy recited Biff's rules. "Don't not bring any attention on to yourself, you take up people's space and time and no one wants to hear what a whiney little snot nosed brat has to say." Biff nodded at him in somewhat approval.

"Rule number two?"

"Do not try to contact the police, you own the police and you can easily have them bring me back here and have me committed to a psych ward. I am dumb, no one will believe my story anyway." He made the mistake of breaking rule number two when he was sixteen and when there weren't as many corrupted cops. This one guy tried to help his mother and he get away from Biff only to have his partner betray him and shoot the man in the head. Biff took it out on his mother and for weeks she couldn't sit straight.

"Very good, very good. Those behavior classes are really starting to do good on you," he faked a pleased smiled before it turned serious. All of Biff's emotions were pulled into that one expression as he left go of Lorraine and stumped his way towards the boy. His expression was crazy and his silent warning didn't go unknown to the boy. He was faced to face with Marty which actually intimidated him as Biff stood at his full height. "And what's the most important rule of them all you are to never, ever break?"

Marty sighed, this was his fate living under Biff's roof, under Biff's rules. There was no way the man was going to let Marty go like he did with the other two. She had to sleep with him the first time she wanted Dave to go to law school and she practically had to marry him to get Lisa a good job away from Hill Valley. There was nothing she could do to get Marty out of here. He was going to be stuck with the man forever. With some defiance, he said the last rule. "I am to never think, see or talk to Emmett L. Brown under any circumstance or I will pay will my life."

Biff paused as he looked into the boy's eyes, once he was satisfied he nodded and moved aside for Marty to pass. His mother ushered him quickly to the door to get him far away from the madman as possible. "Oh and another thing Marty," the two stopped as if they got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, "...if any of those rules get broken, you will pay with your life. Match, Skinhead and 3D will be driving you. Their also your bodyguards so if anything happens to them, you'll pay." He said with a condescending smirk.

With that he left them to their own devices as the three "bodyguards" smiled down at the two. Lorraine gave him a pained smile as she tried to comfort him. "It's alright, sweetie. Go, have fun. I love you and don't forget you have to be back here by 12 o'clock midnight. Those are the rules young man." With a quick kiss on the cheek, Marty was ushered down the stairs into the lobby out of the front door and Intl a limo.

  


~ • ~

  


Mart sat down at one of the empty tables as Skinhead and 3D gobbled down the food at the food table. Match was the only one who was truly watching him. Some of his friends in school had spotted him and walked over to the table. "Hey guys." Marty said as they reached the table. They were a band that's why they knew each other. Each of the had on a goofy looking suit, with the same looking expression of uncomfortableness.

"Hi Marty, how's your mother been doing?" The tallest of the group said. He often got made fun of because of his lanky but tall frame and his extremely deep voice. Marty starred down at the floor as he asked the question. All knew that when he went quite, it usually meant something bad. "Never mind."

The four sat quietly around the table, each looking for something to say. Finally the tallest of the group said something. "Marty, you know, I heard that a Miss Jennifer Parker was looking for you tonight." The teen said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the boy. "She said that she wanted to dance with you." Both of the other boys teased him by whistling or giving him a light shove on the arm.

"As a matter of fact, there she is right now." Marty turned around to see Jennifer Parker standing in the middle of the dancefloor with a beautiful velvet and black dress on and black stalkings on with black dance shoes. Her hands were folding in front of her as she smiled suggestively at the youngest of the band.

The second oldest of the group slapped his arm to cheer him up but all Marty could do was give the girl a somber look. Her smile slowly slipped from her face as she watched the boy turn back around in his seat. He sighed and looked anywhere but at the faces of his disappointed band members. "Marty, my man, I know your depressed and all about your life but that is Jennifer Parker. She is a once in a life time kind of girl. Girls like her don't usually date guys like us."

"I know but some part of me just can't drag her into my kind of hell. If Biff finds out about her then he'll start making her life hell for her family and I-I...I just can't condemn anyone to this life." Marty looked down at the ground sadly.

"Well since you don't want her can I have her." The second youngest of the group said. He eyed Jennifer like a piece of stake, like she was property. Marty frowned at the desperate guy.

"She's not a trophy I can just give away, she's a human being! Don't act like she's mine to claim or even yours!" Marty sat up and yelled at the guy. He was just so furious that the guy didn't have the guts to just go ask the girl out like he would be arrested for stealing Marty's property. He didn't own Jennifer and he didn't want people thinking that he owned her. Sitting back down after his extremely loud outburst, the boy sighed.

The oldest of the group frowned at the boy before place a comforting hand on Marty's shoulder. "It's alright Marty, we understand. Don't worry about him, right now he's just being an ass because he's a horny teenager. How about we distractthose three while you gets some fresh air?" Marty look up at the guy thankful as the other two when to go distract the two idiots at the food table.

Although Biff's two boneheaded friends were already distracted by the food, the two boys made them have a eating contest to see who ate the most while the oldest of the band went distracted Match. He did by saying that he needed his help and that there was a guy choking in the bathroom. Of course he didn't budgeat first, but after minutes of the boy's endless begging he moved. That gave Marty a chance to sneek out the back door since the other two where too preoccupied with food.

Once the cool air hit Marty's face he felt a thousand times better. He stretched his body a little as he walked out into the football field. The sky was darkened with the tiny little specs of stars lighting it up. The moon was full as it's light beamed down on the boy. He thought of Biff's rules and decided not to go far.

He could hear Biff's voice in his head as he told Marty the rules. _'Do not bring any attention on yourself, you take up peolpe's time and space. Do not try and contact the police, I own the police and I can have you committed to a psych ward. Don't ever, ever speak to, look at or think about Emmett L. Brown! Unless you want to die an early death.' _Until now, he didn't even know about the man. Biff spoke very low of him and said he was a weirdo but Marty couldn't believe anything that came out of the man's mouth. He wondered what the man did that made Biff so angry with him. Whatever he did, Marty wanted to meet the man and congratulate him.__

The sound of barking filled his ears as he turned to see a dog come jetting down the steps of the school as it pimple it's way on to Marty, knocking him on his back. "Einstein, stop!" A voice shouted. Happily, the animal licked his face lovingly as if it hadn't seen him in a long time. Marty laughed as the dog licked his face. "Down boy! Down!" The mysterious voice said as it bounded closer to the boy.

"It's okay," Marty said as the dog's tongue continued to explore his face, he twisted and turned as he tried to avoid getting licked in the mouth, "good boy, good boy." He rubbed the dog behind the ears as it's owner finally removed it from on top of Marty.

"I am, so sorry. He doesn't normally do that. Only to people...he...knows..." The voice trailed off as Marty wiped the dog's saliva off of his face. The stranger offered a hand to Marty who took it generously. The man could barely see the kids face as he scrubbed away at his face. "Here let me..." The man said as he stopped the boy's consistent rubbing and pulled the boy's hands from his face.

Marty's eyes slowly trailed up the stranger's face and his heart fluttered a little. Their eyes met cautiously as if the slightest movement from each end would scare the other away. The youngest McFly stared at the man curiously before his eyes wondered down to his arm which the man never let go. The stranger's eyes fell on to the exact spot and he blushed. Quickly he released his grasp on the boy's arm and begin to apologize furiously. "I am very sorry about that. He's usually a well tamed dog." He frowned at the animal thoughtfully.

Without further information the man turned around to leave when Marty stopped him. "Wait! You said he's name was Einstein, right?" He asked not wanting the man to leave. The stranger nodded slowly before turning around to face the boy again. "Well, why do you call him that?"

That confused the man. Usually when people saw him they wanted confrontations to be done and over but the boy wanted to continue to take to him. This intrigued and freighted him all the same. "I named him after one of my favorite scientist. Albert Einstein." He said.

The small smile that Marty gave him just made him hope that this was real and not another prank the High School students played on him. "My names Marty." He said holding out his hand to the man who eyed it curiously.

"Noted." Was all he said before he turned back around and headed for the street.

No, wait!" Marty ran after him and stopped him before he reached the end of the steps. "Usually when someone tell you their name, they want to strike up a conversation with you." The boy said as he stared at the ground shyly. The strange man stared at him in disbelief.

"Not with me kid."

With that he by passed the boy and headed down the street. Marty just stood there and stared at his retreating form. "Right..." He said quietly. His arm wrapped around his middle as he stayed in that same position. The stranger stopped and sighed. Some part of him knew it was wrong to just leave like that when the kid so obviously wanted his attention. Another part said that the boy would cause him so much trouble. The former won in his conscious mind and he turned around and walked back up to the kid with Einstein right at his heals.

"Give me a reason, give me one reason why I should stay."

Marty stared back at him. "For one, it's rude not to give your name when someone gives theirs." He said pointing.

The man shook his head disbelievingly. He couldn't believe that the boy didn't know who he was. Maybe he did and it's just one of the stupid High Schools students pranks on him. He looked away from the boy, deep in thought. Finally he came to the conclusion that the boy really didn't know him. By the expression on his face, he couldn't have known him. "The town likes to label me as a nut case or a whack job but you can call me 'Doc'." He said plainly.

"'Doc'?" The boy repeated.

"Yeah, I know...strange nickname right..." The so called 'Doc' said. He was getting ready for the teens to jump out and laugh at him. To call him a weirdo or a pervert for talking to a kid but none of the following happened. Well quite the opposite happened, the boy started to smile at him again.

"Doc, huh." The man nodded. "It kinda suits you..." And for a second time thins night Doc found himself blushing. He frowned at the small complement and silently thanked the boy. Just as Marty was about to ask something else the fire bell rung inside the school. The two turned around to face it a hundreds of teens raced out of it.

Panic gripped his heart as he remembered that his friends were still in there. He dashed towards the building leaving a dazed Doc behind him. The man shouted his name and bounded after him. 'Great now I'm doing the chasing.' He thought in his mind. "Einstein stay there!" He shouted back to the dog who desperately wanted to follow it's owner.

  


~ • ~

  


Marty covered his mouth as he walked through the smoke filled room. Teens were brushing past him in panic as lunged through the small crowd. He thought about the places where he last saw his friends go and he headed there. As he reached the food table he could see Skinhead carrying an unconscious 3D on his shoulder. The conscious one of the two looked around the room wildly when he spotted Marty.

"Hey, help me carry this idiot!" He shouted over the course of screaming teens and the wailing siren. Marty hurried over to the two and wrapped an arm underneath the so called 'bodyguard's' waist. He heaved him up and helped carry him towards the exit. "Where's Match?" Skinhead asked.

"I don't know I thought he was with you! Do you know if my friends got out?" Marty asked, concern written all over his face. While he did think they were getting what they deserved he didn't want any of Biff's gang to die.

"I saw the two little shits be the first ones out the door when this all went to hell," he saw as the ceiling collapsed above them. They walked around the large pile of rubble and dodged a couple of fires. "As for the tall one, I don't know." He answered honestly. As they reached the exit Marty stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the building and hoped that somehow the boy had made it out alive. Just as he was about to walk through the doors the ceiling collapsed in front of him, blocking the main exit.

The boy rammed his fist against the rubble and frowned. 'Damn it!' He thought angrily. He rounded around the corner of the building while feeling his way around the wall. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, not to mention see as the smoke suffocated the air out of him. Once he reached a window he could smash through, he grabbed a piece of cement off the ground and chucked it through the placement. He coughed as the oxygen left his lungs.

When he moved forward to get through the window he felt something hit him on the back of his head, causing him to fall down. He could feel his brain start to shut down from the lack of oxygen. His mind began to feel dizzy as he saw a dark figure stand above him. It was holding out a hand towards him and before he could reach out to grab it he blacked out.


End file.
